


Sleepless Nights

by stuckinthegrey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinthegrey/pseuds/stuckinthegrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment, he is the reason you are sleep deprived; he keeps you up all night. The next moment, he is the one lulling you to a deep, peaceful, sleep. #1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is my first work on here! please ignore this if you're not into shameless fluff. i don't even know what i was thinking. ha
> 
> hopefully it's not too bad. :)

Zayn lays comfortably on his bed, his eyes wide open finally realising that he will not get sleep any time soon. He sighs, trying to make out the dark blonde hair on the right side of his face. He just can't sleep, even though he tries counting sheep, monkeys; any animal, you name it. He even tries counting all his crazy fans, but he will definitely not get any shut eye tonight.  
Unless the person curled snuggly into his side magically disappears, he'll never fall asleep.

Zayn is too distracted by the shape of his nose nuzzling into his neck, the light air quickly hitting the side of his jaw with each breath taken. Zayn is too occupied by the legs loosely wrapped around his, and the long arms curled lightly around his waist.  
Every time he closes his eyes, the image of an innocent blonde smiling so wide pops up, showing his clean white teeth between his juicy lips. His eyes, his pretty pretty sea blue eyes, lighting up at just the smallest of news.

He is beautiful. So _very_ beautiful, that Zayn doesn't even know how to react.

His favourite thing about Niall is definitely his personality, the bubbly character he'd put up. It isn't fake, far from it actually, but sometimes Zayn catches those crooked smiles where his happiness doesn't reach his eyes, his pretty pretty sea blue eyes.

When he catches that look of longing, he often approaches the blond and engulfs him in a hug, and hug that speaks louder than words. A hug full of 'thanks' and 'I love you' and 'I understand'. Out of the whole band, the relation between the two is more heartfelt, more real, more genuine, more needed than wanted.

He is so beautiful.

His body language, and the way he always puts others before himself mesmerises him. The large smile that breaks out onto his face when he is asked for autographs and pictures by fans. The white teeth that he no more has any insecurities about, feeling just fine showing them off.

The way he closes his eyes lost in the music, the words flowing out his mouth with so much more meaning when he sings. His accent, oh his thick, young Irish accent that makes him seem all the more enticing.

He is so beautiful, that Zayn thinks he can break any second; maybe almost like a sculpture. Sculpted into beauty, and innocence, and perfection. He can be so easily broken, his emotions always on his sleeve, but the most surprising thing is that Zayn is the only one who notices.

Zayn is the only one who ever notices.

He is the only one who notices how the ecstasy lights up on his whole face, at a concert, while watching their thousands of beautiful fans cheering for them in huge arenas. He is the only one who notices how tears of joy drips out of his eyes when he realises he's accomplished his dream of selling out arenas and making albums, and working with the biggest artists in the world.

He is the only one who notices how truly special Niall Horan is, and it's clouding his thoughts.

"Urghh."

He is broken out of his trance by a groan and he turns to look at the boy beside him, his eye lids finally opening themselves. He looks at him, and Zayn is immediately drowned into those pretty, pretty sea blue eyes.

So beautiful. So beautiful. So _beautiful_. So, _so, so_ beautiful.

He smiles then, the droopy, goofy smile which is often showed when he's tired. It's worth it, then, Zayn decides, hours of no sleep is worth it. If he's able to see that beautiful, beautiful smile right after, it's worth it.

"Ya didn't sleep mate?"

Zayn smiles. He smiles and then lets out a small, heartful laugh, which is quite strange because seconds ago all he wanted was for the blond to disappear or get out of his head so he could get some sleep. He reaches forward and brings a lock of blond hair out of his eyes.

"Nah, it doesn't matter." He says, inwardly trying to get his soaring heart to stop. Niall moves his head closer to Zayn's, and presses a huge sloppy kiss right at the side of his mouth. He then retreats, and shoves his flushed face into the crook of his neck.

That really doesn't do anything to stop his already hammering heart, threatening to break out of his ribcage.

"I love you man."

Zayn smiles.

"I love you too."

He kind of just falls asleep then. He doesn't know when or how, but he does, and he knows it obviously has something to do with Niall.

One moment, he is the reason you are sleep deprived, keeping you up all night. The next moment, he is the one lulling you to a deep, peaceful, sleep.

  
He is magical, an angel, and that's what Zayn thinks. He just wishes that maybe Niall feels the same way about him.

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? <3


End file.
